


Drunken Love #1

by Techgirl



Series: Drunken Love [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, drunken glimpses into the world of Brian and Justin.</p><p>Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love #1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite

Justin smiled as he watched Brian flirt with a guy at the bar.

“Shouldn’t you stop him before he does something stupid, like fuck someone who isn’t you?” Mikey worriedly asked Justin.

“No. He wouldn’t do it.”

“He’s really drunk.”

“It doesn’t matter. He’d never do it.”

The trick tried to pull Brian with him towards the back room. Brian took a quick step backward and crashed into a table, catching himself before he fell over.

“Stop pushing me around! I won’t go with you,” he muttered.

“But why? I want you.” The guy all but undressed to show how much he wanted to get fucked.

“Nope. Your name isn’t Justin.”

“No, it’s Mark.”

“I only fuck Justins.”

“You can call me Justin if you want to.”

Brian shook his head. “That doesn’t count. You’re not the right one.”

The trick sighed. “So, not only does my name have to be Justin, I have to be the right Justin, too?”

“You’re hot, but very boring. And I don’t love you.”

“I don’t need you to love me.”

“I only fuck Justins that I love.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Emmett said.

Justin nodded. “I told you so.”

Turning around, the trick started to walk away.

Brian reached out and pulled him back towards himself. “See that hot blond boy over there?” 

The guy nodded. 

“As long as you’re not him, I won’t fuck you.”

“Okay, I get it. Can you please let me go?”

Brian looked down at his hands, which were holding onto the trick’s arms. “Oh, right. Those belong to me.”

Justin laughed and walked over to him.

“Hi, Honey!” Brian looked so happy to see him, it made Justin blush. “You’re the one I love. And fuck.”

“I know. It’s very romantic and true. Are you ready to go home?”

Brian nodded. “Home…I love that we have a home.”

“Well, we’ve never been homeless, but I’m happy that we have one, too.”

\---------

Brian looked around in the street as Justin walked them over to their car. “Where’s the jeep?”

“It’s been years since you’ve had one.”

“But why?” Brian looked miserable.

“It got wrecked by my dad.”

“I have the worst father-in-law ever!”

“If we were married, that would probably be true.”

“Should I drive?”

“Considering you’re trying to unlock the trunk, I’d say no.”

Brian looked confused when he realized what he was doing. “Why would I do that?”

Justin pushed him towards the passenger seat. “I have no idea, but it might have something to do with the twenty shots you drank within two hours.”

“Don’t you love me?” Brian asked, buckling his seat belt.

“Sure, I do. Even though you’ll throw up before the night’s over.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“The trick. I couldn’t fuck him. He wasn’t you.”

“You really don’t need to apologize for not fucking him.”

“I should have done it; I’m the stud of Liberty Avenue.

Justin sighed and drove away, not knowing how to respond without hurting Brian’s feelings. No matter how drunk he got, he always remembered everything the next day.

\----------

Brian was snoring softly when they pulled up and parked outside of Britin. Justin thought about letting him sleep it off in the car, until he remembered the last time he’d done that and how Brian hadn’t spoken to him for two days. Apparently, Prada shirts weren’t made to sleep in and Justin not being there, ready to get fucked the minute Brian woke up, had ruined his whole weekend.

Justin woke him up and pushed him out the door. “Come on, stud. Time to go to bed.”

“I love fucking you in bed.”

“I love it when you fuck me without having to stop to throw up.”

Brian glared at him. “You are NO fun, and you’re NOT my mother.”

“Uhm, okay.”

“You don’t get to decide when I go to bed,” Brian muttered, pulling Justin in for a kiss. “I promise, I won’t throw up,” he added, seconds before running towards the bathroom.

Justin undressed and went to bed, listening to Brian curse the bartender at Babylon.

Slowly walking out of the bathroom, Brian held his head. He climbed into bed and looked closely at his partner for a long time. 

“You’re the right Justin,” he finally mumbled before falling asleep.


End file.
